


VID: Disarm (Snape/Lily Fanvid)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvid, Romance, Video, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The killer in me is the killer in you, my love." The choices Snape makes now are grounded in what he did to Lily, and what she did to him. Set to "Disarm" by Smashing Pumpkins. Embedded YouTube with links to alternative download options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Disarm (Snape/Lily Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/disarm-by-deslea-snapelily-2011/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com.

This video is available in two versions, both available below. The top one has a frame and inset of the official video. The bottom one is unframed but otherwise identical.  
  
  
  



End file.
